Ch.68: Parasitism (2)
Lark screams "blue hair" and points to Neal, who is startled for a while. Carne whispers to Bathory that they shoudn't have come, but Bathory dismisses her worries, telling her that the two of them don't need to do anything but watch the scene. Lark tries to say something, but Angela intervenes and asks Neal if he is Nirvana. Neal asks her back curtly if she is Angela. Carne puts her hand on Neal's shoulder and tells him to speak to Angela in a more polite way, since she is a teacher. Neal tells her coldly to not touch him and Carne, surprised, retrieves her hand and stands aside displeased. Neal asks Lark if he is the kid he attacked the day of the declaration ceremony of the student council. He then mumbles that Lark managed to survive despite being a lowlife. Lark yells at him for what he said, but Neal only smiles. He then declares that he won't apologize for hurting him, since he has already recieved his punishment and Lark seems to be well. Lark is left in a state of shock, as Neal turns to leave, complaining about the fact that Bathory lead them to the infirmary. Carne yells at Neal to wait for her and the door closes behind them. As soon as they have left, Bathory comments on Neal's lack of manners and then turns to Angela and asks her opinion on Neal. Angela responds that she can almost confirm what she wanted to check. She then starts thinking that she can feel a darkness coming from Neal and that he is surely a mutant. She then starts wondering if the darkness was coming from Neal and, instantly, the chance that the darkness was Carne's crosses her mind. Meanwhile, Lark is loudly complaining to Bathory for bringing over Neal. Bathory responds that it was Angela who asked to see the boy, but Lark angrily tells her that he hates him and screams to her to not bring him to the infirmary ever again. Setz takes Sai to the corridor where he fought with Nergal, when the noble invaded Arzew, some days ago. He streches over the fact that there are many mysteries concerning Nergal's ability. He then prompts Sai to use his "detection" ability, in order to find any traces of Nergal's ability and find out if there will be any problems in the future. Sai is pleased that he can be of help. He happily agrees to do it and gets down to work. Carne is running behind Neal, who is at the school courtyard. She call for him to wait for her, but he doesn't pay any attention to her. Carne then asks about Bathory who was left behind and Neal just answers that she will catch up and proposes heading to the freshmen building for their patrol. At the same time, he is thinking how annoying it is that Bathory took them to the infirmary and that she must have had a reason for doing it. He then wonders what might be Angela's relationship with Navarus. As Neal is waliking with Carne behind him, Ersha is coming the other direction with Seere. As they pass Neal and Carne, they are discussing that they are going to meet Seeren at the back gate, where the girl claims a team project is. After they have passed them, Ersha turns and looks at them.